Miraculous Love Triangle
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Request by Rider09. Lemon warning! DO NOT read if you do not like lemons! Threesome with Adrien, Marinette and Alya.
1. Intro

**Lemon warning! DO NOT read if you DO NOT like lemons! Request by Rider09.**

**Miraculous Love Triangle**

**Intro**

**Narrator's POV:**

It was a bright and beautiful day; all of Paris was peaceful; the pigeons were pecking at their favorite snack, the bakeries were filled with many scrumptious treats and all seem perfect . . . until one voice rang through the stillness of the city,

"Please Alya! You know how tongue tied I get with Adrien! This way you can point out how great I am and he'll totally fall in love with me! It's bullet proof!" Marinette jumped with joy as Alya sighed.

"Marinette, this isn't your best idea but I do have to give you credit for creativity. I just don't see how in the world this is supposed to help your situation with getting him to fall in love with you if I'm the one dating him." Alya furrowed her brows as Marinette gave her the puppy dog stare.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll do it; stop that will you!" Alya crossed her arms as she and Marinette went shopping for her to buy a dress for her first date with Adrien, which according to Marinette will be shortly after Alya "dates" him. "Oh, this one!" Marinette selected a pink dress with white polka dots and black lace.

"Cute!" Alya nodded her head, suddenly a black dress caught her eye.

"Wow, this is so chic." Alya's eyes sparkled as Marinette agreed that it'd look good on her best friend.

"It's perfect for your figure." Marinette encouraged as Alya tried it on and suddenly felt like a different person. She exemplified allure, sensuality and confidence. _Well damn._ Alya smiled to herself as she turned and looked at herself from different angles; she showed Marinette who also agreed that Alya looked amazing. Thus, Alya bought the dress and off they went to Marinette's house to call Adrien.

"Hey Adrien, it's Alya. I'm fine thanks, and you? Oh, well maybe you could use a break. How about you and I go out for something to eat and maybe grab some dessert? Tomorrow at six is perfect, see you then." Alya hung up the phone as Marinette's eyes sparkled.

"I can't believe he agreed so easily, I though his dad would keep him from going out and we'd have to devise a plan to sneak him out." Marinette giggled and began to bounce around the room.

"Marinette, calm down, are you _sure _you know what you're getting yourself into? I mean, I did hint that this is a _date_."

"Yea well I trust you Alya, you're my best friend and you'd never betray me." Marinette stopped for a moment and held Alya's hands as Alya sighed.

"You know I love you right? But sometimes you need to stop being such a silly girl." Alya tapped Marinette on her nose as they both giggled.

"Alright, now time to conduct a plan for how to get Adrien to fall in love with me." Marinette grabbed some paper and a pen and began to frantically write down several ideas.

"It's gonna be a long night." Alya groaned as she laid on Marinette's bed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Date**

**Narrator's POV:**

Alya waited outside patiently as Adrien picked her up in his black limo as Alya blushed.

"Fancy ride Adrien." She smiled as Adrien approached her with a single red rose.

"Thanks Alya, wow you look great." Adrien smiled as he handed her the rose as her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Wow, that's so sweet, ok let's go!" Alya grabbed Adrien's hand as she pulled him into the limo as she began pressing several buttons.

"So, where are we going Adrien?" Alya asked as Adrien began talking about an Italian restaurant that opened up recently.

"Oh, Italian, nice." Alya smiled as they began chatting; she became lost in the conversation when she suddenly realized she had to convince Adrien to fall in love with Marinette.

"So Adrien, what do you think of Marinette?" Alya asked as she began to eat the fresh breadsticks as Adrien smiled.

"She's great, I think she's really nice, creative and a good friend." Adrien answered honestly as Alya nodded her head.

"So you don't think she's pretty or anything?"

"What? Well I never really thought of her that way."

"Hmm, well what if I said she was going to start dating someone?" Alya sat back in her seat as Adrien blinked.

"Well, I'd hope she was happy." Adrien shrugged.

"You're really indifferent about her. Hmm, so tell me about yourself?" Alya looked over her glasses as the main entrée came out.  
"Well, I guess I'm just an average guy that likes to hang out with friends and try different foods."  
"And what do 'average guys' like yourself do for fun?" Alya asked as she began eating.

"Modeling, playing sports, trying food and I guess just being myself around others."

"Very deep Adrien. But what would you say if a girl was interested in you, what would you do?"

"Well, I'd be very flattered and I honestly don't think I could say I reciprocate her feelings unless I really liked her."

"Interesting, such honesty. So what kind of girl do you like?"  
"Someone honest, loyal, trustworthy and someone that I can really be myself around."  
"So you wouldn't just date someone because she's pretty or sexy or easy?" Alya raised a brow as Adrien blushed.

"No, no of course not."  
"Oh, so if I told you I thought you were hot and sexy and I'd like nothing more than to take you to a private hotel room and have my way with you, you'd turn me down?" Alya said so seductively as she slipped off her heal and used her toe to rub up against Adrien's upper thigh. He flinched as his face turned red.

"W-well I'd be flattered but I don't think I could just take advantage of your feelings."

"Hmm, well ok then, let's not let this food go to waste." Alya blinked as she finished her meal as Adrien was somewhat dumbfounded.

Alya reported back to Marinette and they devised another "date" with Adrien who surprisingly agreed to meet with her again. And as they continued to go on dates, Adrien began to have feelings for Alya and Alya was also becoming interested in him.

"Listen Adrien, let's go to the beach!" Alya popped her head into Adrien's room as he looked up from his homework.

"Oh, hey Alya. Well I'm supposed to be studying today."  
"Well study when we get back." Alya sat on his desk as he blushed.

"Sure, ok." Adrien got up and went to change.

"This beach breeze is amazing!" Alya held out her arms as she grabbed Adrien's arm and ran towards the water, her breast crushing his arm as he flushed.

"Let's get in." Alya began walking towards a secluded area in the water as Adrien followed her when she suddenly tripped and he caught her.

"Alya, are you ok?" He asked worriedly as she nodded.

"Yea, fine, thanks." She looked up to realize his lips were inches away from hers as she instinctively kissed him.

"I can't believe I just did that." Alya pulled away as Adrien wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you did." Adrien kissed her back as she smiled.

"Adrien, you're kissing a girl in public." Alya pressed herself against him as he chuckled.

"I did, but what I'm about to do next wouldn't be seen decent in a public place." Adrien pushed Alya up against a large rock and used his tongue to lick Alya's lips and began to kiss her neck as he used one hand to cup her breast as she gasped.

"Adrien." Alya grabbed Adrien's face as she began kissing him aggressively as he froze for a moment before using his hand to encircle her nipple as she gasped. Adrien slowly used his fingertips to slide the top of Alya's bikini off as she stopped for a moment and looked at Adrien.

"Are we gonna get naked in public at a beach?" She asked suggestively as Adrien blushed.

"Well, I was working on it."

"Adrien the exhibitionist, and here I thought you were an innocent virgin." Alya winked as he chuckled.

"Well you're not completely wrong, and I do want to take things slow."  
"Well, my version of taking things slow is your version of second base." Alya continued kissing Adrien as he fondled her breasts. Suddenly they heard voices and stopped; Alya fixed her top as Adrien felt his trunks were too tight.

"Hey, let's get in the water." Alya took his hand as they swam in the ocean and enjoyed the rest of their date.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: All for One and One for All**

**Narrator's POV:**

"Come here Adrien." Alya said with a purr and Adrien simply went along with it and followed her into the abandoned house she'd discovered one day on her way home.

"Sit here." Alya pulled out a chair as Adrien obeyed.

"Good boy, now, I'm going to put this on and you can't take it off ok?"  
"Um ok, but this is very strange Alya."  
"Are you going to behave or do I have to punish you?" Alya said sternly as Adrien shrank back slightly.

"I'll listen." Adrien held still as Alya tied the black blindfold around his eyes.

"Perfect, now remember, no looking or peeking." Alya said playfully as Adrien nodded.  
"Hmm, such an obedient pet I have, now let's take this off." Alya began to undress him as Adrien followed her orders and was sitting down naked.

"Mmm, nice bod babe." Alya winked, then she made a gesture when a figure appeared from behind a door/curtain or something.

"Now, let's taste you." Alya licked her lips as she knelt down and had the figure kneel as well.

"*whispers* go on Marinette." Alya helped Marinette out of her robe; she was completely naked and felt completely embarrassed and yet turned on. Marinette nodded her head as she used her tongue and swirled it around Adrien's throbbing member. She then placed her lips on his tip and sucked hard as Adrien threw his head back and growled at the back of his throat. Marinette then took Adrien's member and began to move her hand slowly up and down as she squeezed slightly and sucked on his testicles.

"Fuck! Alya, you're amazing." Adrien sounded elated as Marinette squeezed tighter and began to move her hand faster, she then placed her succulent lips over his tip and bobbed her head slowly at first and increasing her speed. Adrien climaxed quickly and came, but Marinette didn't let him rest, she used her breasts to sandwich Adrien's member between them as he begged her to let him rest for a moment but she refused and only continued faster until he came again. Next Marinette sat on Adrien's lap and rubbed herself against him, thrusting her chest in his face as Adrien's hands clasped her buttocks. Adrien came again and Marinette slowly slid him inside her as she moaned slightly.

"You're so tight Alya." Adrien moaned as Marinette began to move her hips in circular motions as she began moaning and holding Adrien close.

"You feel so good." Adrien flushed as he squeezed Marinette's backside and lifted her up as she thrust her hips downwards. Marinette began kissing Adrien as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Is this good for you too Alya?" Adrien asked as Marinette answered with a moan and increasing her speed as they began to climax.

"I'm gonna cum!" Adrien said as he thrust his hips upwards, suddenly Marinette could no longer think straight and she called out his name as they came together.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked as Alya untied the blindfold.

"I'm so sorry Adrien, I didn't plan for things to turn out this way, but I didn't think there was any other way to be with you. Please don't be mad." Marinette begged as Adrien flushed.

"Mad? I'm not mad, if anything I find this quite interesting." Adrien smirked as Alya smiled.

"See Marinette, I told you he wouldn't mind dating you/he liked you! Look Adrien, I'm sorry but this thing between us was all a farce, I just can't be with you. Marinette's the one in love with you; but for this special limited time offer, I can offer (another word) my services for a one night only."  
"Let's do this." (Rephrase). Adrien agreed as Alya stripped off her clothes and kissed Adrien's neck as Marinette slid Adrien's now hardening member and Alya laid down on a soft bed as she spread her folds as Adrien tasted her.

"Alya, you're so wet." Marinette was sitting in the chair watching them as she opened up her folds and watched Adrien's cum stream steadily out of her as she began to rub her clit and pleasure herself while watching Adrien and Alya.

"Mmm, that's good Adrien, now, fuck me." Alya commanded as Adrien positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside her as Alya moaned slightly.

"Wow, you're big." Alya licked her lips as Adrien growled slightly and began to move his hips slowly.

"Fuck, yea that feels good. Marinette, come over here." Alya ordered as Marinette got up and sat above Alya's face as she licked Marinette's dripping wet pussy.

"Mmm!" Marinette moaned as she looked up to see Adrien's lips.

"Kiss me." Marinette pleaded as Adrien willingly accepted. They continued for what seemed like an eternity for Marinette until they all came.

"Now, Marinette on top and Alya on the bottom." Adrien ordered as they obeyed.

"Good, this is gonna be great." Adrien felt his member harden again as he slid his pulsating member betwixt the two girls' wet pussies.

"Ah!" Marinette moved her hips as Alya played with Marinette's breasts.

"Alya, not fair!" Marinette gasped as Adrien took hold of Alya's backside and moved faster as Alya pushed her hips back.

"Fuck! You girls feel amazing!" Adrien felt himself coming close to the brink.

"Cumming!" Marinette called out as Alya too came.

"Oh, we're not done yet." Adrien smiled. Alya climbed off Marinette as she laid next to her best friend. They were both out of breath but Adrien was relentless. He entered Marinette as he used his right hand to please Alya.

"Not fair!" Alya moaned as she held Marinette's hand.

"I'm cumming!" Adrien came inside Marinette as she and Alya sat up; they pushed Adrien down as he looked up at them.

"Wha-what are you doing?"  
"Payback." Alya and Marinette said, they squished Adrien's member as they moved their breasts together, up and down as Adrien began grunting.

"Fuck!" Adrien felt his entire body tremble as the girls now used their tongues and lips to suck on him, he heard popping noises as they each took a testicle into their mouths and used their hands to toy with his shaft and head.

"I'm cumming!" Adrien felt as though he exploded when his hips thrust his member up as Alya and Marinette smiled in triumph.

"Wow." They all said as they laid together.

"Hey, Alya, not to change the subject, but Nino really likes you." Adrien turned to look at Alya as she sat up.

"Really!? Great, then I'll see you later guys!" She began getting dressed.

"Alya, where are you going?" Marinette asked.

"To go see how Nino compares to Adrien, duh! You two have fun!" Alya winked as Marinette flushed.

"So, you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Really!?"

"Yea. I always thought you were really nice, cute and funny. And honestly after all this, I could totally get addicted to you." Adrien leaned in to kiss her as Marinette's heart leapt.  
"Fine, but if I ever find out you're with another girl, you can forget it!" Marinette said sternly as Adrien shook his head.

"There's no one else out there that's as perfect for me as you are." They shared a kiss as Marinette was thanking Alya for all her help.

End


End file.
